


need to touch the sky

by sleepinnude



Category: Glee
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepinnude/pseuds/sleepinnude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about Cooper and Blaine is that they’re both pretty dramatic. Differently so, but dramatic all the same. And when they’re angry, that drama inflates and bloats and fills the air so that even silence is palpable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	need to touch the sky

The thing about Cooper and Blaine is that they’re both pretty dramatic. Differently so, but dramatic all the same. And when they’re angry, that drama inflates and bloats and fills the air so that even silence is palpable. Cooper is all flair and huffy breathes and slammed doors and crossed arms. Blaine’s is quieter, averted eyes and slouches and closed doors with the muzzy, angry sounds of music pulsing from behind. Combined, they fill up to the rafters and make their parents exchange worried glances over clinking cutlery at dinner time.

Their mother makes a comment of how nice it is to have Cooper home. Cooper blinks. Blaine grunts. Their father clears his throat and asks Blaine about Kurt (because he’s trying, he is). Blaine shrugs. Cooper snorts. Blaine and Cooper catch eyes and nearly ignite the centerpiece with the heat behind their looks. Their mother worries her lower lip. Their father comments on how delicious the roast is. Blaine and Cooper both mumble something about being full before shoving away from the table and stalking off to their separate rooms. Their mother remembers waking up to find Blaine curled against Cooper in his bed. Their father remembers scolding at them for scrambling over the furniture as they belted out the newest pop hit.

The knock comes at quarter past two in the morning as Cooper is making arguments over the ceiling, arms folded behind his head. His eyes close for a moment and then, with a sigh, he shoves the covers down. Stalking to the door, he straightens to collar of his henley, stopping and fidgeting for a moment. There’s a soft thud that Cooper knows is Blaine resting his forehead against the door and then, quietly, “Coop?”

Cooper leans his head against the doorjamb and clears his throat. A hand is running through his hair as he answers, “Yeah?”

Shuffles shift the night air and the doorknob jangles from side to side. “Can I come in?” 

Cooper exhales and his toes curl in the carpet but then he’s opening the door for his brother. They stand separate for a moment, eyes flickering over each other. And then Blaine is diving into Cooper, holding him close and tight and pressing his face to Cooper’s chest. Cooper stills a moment, startled, and then, slowly, returns the embrace. His cheek is against Blaine’s hair (soft, the gel gone from foggy shower humidity). Blaine’s lips are moving against the fabric over his heart and Cooper’s breathing stutters. He fits his fingers against his brother’s shoulders and pulls him back. Blaine looks at the ground, sheepish blush over his cheeks, and Cooper’s thumb traces the line of his jaw. “What’d you say, B?”

Blaine’s toes play in the carpet and his hands wring the hem of Cooper’s shirt. “I said I’m sorry.” He looked up then and there’s something solid in his eyes where there used to only be liquid. “You were being a dick but you were kind of just being…well, you. And I was kind of an ass in return and… So, I’m sorry.”

Cooper’s eyes narrow because shame is flooding his chest, burning and sharp. “So my being a dick is just, what? Inherent to my very being?”

Blaine raises an eyebrow and there’s humor etched over his handsome (and, fuck, when did his little brother grow up to be so damned handsome?) features. “Yeah, basically.” He’s teasing but only so much.

“You’re such a bitch,” Cooper replies. And then he’s catching Blaine against his chest and doing what older brothers do best, pressing knuckles into Blaine’s skull so that he gasps and chokes and squirms and pleads. When he finally relents and breaks his hold, Blaine pulls away, pulling breaths into his lungs, and looks at him with something dark and hot and wanting.

They breath in shared space a moment before Blaine surges forward, into Cooper’s body, and they stumble and fumble and Cooper’s hand is under Blaine’s tee shirt, on his spine and Blaine is kissing him with teeth and his hands are bruising into his hips and… and fuck, Cooper really thought he was over this, thought they both were.

Somehow, between them, the door gets closed and Cooper’s shirt gets tossed aside and so does Blaine’s sleep-pants and they’re on the bed with Blaine straddling his older brother and their hair both a wreck. They’re trading gasps and groans and Cooper can’t keep his hands from twisting in Blaine’s curls and Blaine can’t keep from moaning from it, biting down on Cooper’s lip.

Blaine whimpers and writhes and presses in closer while Cooper holds and fucks up into his brother’s hips and works his hands higher and higher and then lower, cupping harsh over Blaine’s ass. Lips are everywhere, suddenly, with Blaine tasting over Cooper’s collarbone, down his chest, sucking on the line of his abs. Cooper would wonder, absently, where he learned all that as his eyes roll back but that just makes him feel guilt and absent and old. And then Blaine’s mouth is hot and wet over his cock through his boxers and, with a strangled moan, Cooper isn’t wondering anything.

Everything descends into dark and hot and fast but not fast enough. And it’s almost too much but not quite and not quite too much is actually just enough. Just enough to send Cooper keening and digging fingers into the sheets and Blaine’s hair. Just enough has Blaine humming around his brother’s cock and swallowing around the head of it like a pro. Just enough has Cooper choking on “Jesus fuck, little brother. Fuck, fuck, Blaine,” and it has Blaine grinning smugly as he licks the stray beads of Cooper’s cum from the corner of his mouth. 

Cooper pants and heaves as Blaine slithers his way back up his brother’s body, trying to come back down to earth from where he’s slingshot into the ether of the atmosphere. And then, suddenly and without warning, his breathing changes to normal and he’s got Blaine on his back. Blaine makes a little noise of interest and Cooper smiles down at him, nuzzling into his neck. Blaine sighs something content and then Cooper is fitting his thigh against Blaine’s bare cock and Blaine is biting on Cooper’s shoulder to keep himself quiet.

Hips piston and buck and Blaine quietly loses himself against his brother, stuttering and shuddering in the heated night air, chest tight. There’s sweat over his forehead and chest and the few times he gets his eyes open Cooper is watching him careful without something close to fond affection and care over his face in the shadows. Blaine whines at that and tosses his head back and picks up the speed, everything building hard inside him.

When it finally ends and Blaine breaks and Cooper holds him close, petting over his cum-streaked stomach and sides and thighs, Blaine exhales a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. “Breathe, B,” Cooper instructs in a low voice, tilting his head to drop kisses over Blaine’s cheeks and forehead and temple. Blaine does as he’s told, eyelashes fluttering.


End file.
